Crave Excess : Fin Alternative
by Ehsis
Summary: Pour les personnes frustrées de la fin du précédent OS. Voici la suite.


******Disclaimer ****: **_Hannibal _ainsi que _Will _ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir de faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

******About ****:** Hannibal X Will. Hannigram

******Rate & Note **: T.

* * *

On m'a fait pas mal de demandes suite à la fin frustrante de mon précédent OS : **Crave excess**. J'avoue avoir pas mal jubilé quant à mon objectif de frustrer mes lecteurs. Ceci dit, je me suis également frustrée aussi. Donc, pour ceux qui le voudrait, voici une fin alternative au précédent One Shot.

.

.

**. ********Crave excess **** . Fin alternative .**

**.**

**« **_I'll have you down on your knees. I'll have you begging for more _**»**

******Whore**

******.**

******.**

* * *

_**Précédemment... **_

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner puis reprit de plus belle. Lecter descendit une main sur la cuisse de Will et la passa sur la poche arrière de son jean afin de venir saisir son portable et de provoquer un peu plus le jeune homme qui inspira longuement à ce contact.

« _C'est bien Jack _» Hannibal tendit le téléphone à Graham et se releva.

« _Bonsoir Jack _»

« _Bonsoir Will. J'ai besoin de vous, immédiatement et du docteur Lecter_ »

« _Je m'en occupe. J'arrive _» Dit-il en raccrochant à son interlocuteur.

Will Graham lança un regard indescriptible à Hannibal qui lui sourit du coin des lèvres avant de lui déclarer :

«_ Je vais conduire, c'est préférable _»

.

* * *

.

Will Graham inspira longuement et regarda Hannibal se lever du divan.

« _Nous ne sommes pas obligé de partir tout de suite, si ? Ça ne fait pas une heure que je suis là.._. »

«_ Une scène de crime est plus importante qu'une consultation, Will..._ » Le docteur se lécha doucement les lèvres à la vue de son patient toujours envieux de ses traitements de faveur. Il le regardait se lever difficilement, la respiration aléatoirement contrôlée, et marcher avec un jean qui semblait toujours un peu trop serré pour lui.

Même s'il le cachait parfaitement, le psychiatre n'avait aucune envie d'en rester là avec son nouveau jouet. La frustration qu'il ressentait faisait battre son cœur plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le maîtriser. Et voir Will toujours dans cet état provoqué par ses soins animait en lui plusieurs fantasmes érotiques. Il avait envie de passer ses mains viriles sur le corps tremblant de son patient. De l'entendre gémir sous ses habiles caresses tout en passant une dernière fois sa langue dans son cou brûlant. Dans son esprit, ces images le hantaient.

«_ Dr Lecter ? On peut y aller..._ »

«_ Mh. Oui... Après vous _»

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de son cabinet puis la referma à clé.

Quand les deux hommes sortirent de la demeure du docteur, un froid assez violent les percuta. Une pluie toujours battante faisait rage et la nuit était noire. Les rues étaient désertes et seulement quelques lampadaires faisaient leur travail en éclairant d'un cercle lumineux, une partie des trottoirs. Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter prirent place dans la voiture du psychiatre.

Le jeune homme inspira très lentement, il n'arrivait décidément pas à se calmer et Hannibal le remarquait. Cette situation n'aidait pas les deux hommes à contrôler leurs envies. Le docteur voyait son patient se raidir contre son siège et il le fixait intensément. Ses pupilles se dilataient et ses yeux étaient presque noirs. Quand Will tourna la tête vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure ce qui déclencha chez le jeune homme une succession d'images dans son esprit. Il se surprenait à imaginer son médecin le mordre sensuellement dans le cou, sur ses épaules, avant de s'attaquer à sa lèvre pour enfin passer sa langue sur ses morsures comme pour atténuer la douleur. Il se voyait à califourchon sur les cuisses de son bourreau, empoignant sa nuque pendant que ce dernier soulageait ses pulsions. Le regard qu'il lança à l'objet de ses désirs le trahit. Ses yeux semblaient supplier Hannibal d'apaiser ses souffrances mais ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas en tenir compte. Il démarra la voiture qui accéléra net en direction d'une petite route de campagne à 50 minutes du lieu de rendez-vous que leur avez fixé Jack Crawford. Lecter fixait la route et serrait sa main sur le volant comme s'il allait lui échapper. Au compteur Will apercevait l'aiguille qui vibrait autour des 105 Km/h.

Les deux hommes s'engageaient maintenant sur le bitume encadré par une forêt immense et sombre.

«_ HANNIBAL _! »

La voiture freina d'un coup sec et Will manqua de se prendre le tableau de bord du véhicule. Un cerf venait de traverser la route à toute vitesse et le bolide noir du psychiatre l'avait évité de justesse.

« _Will, vous allez bien ?_ » Ses mains tremblaient encore de la surprise.

« _Euh... Oui je crois. Une légère douleur au genou dut au choc contre la boite à gant mais ça va, et vous ? »_

_« Ça va. Pardonnez cet excès. _»

Will Graham se frottait le bas de la cuisse et le bleu qu'il devait sûrement avoir au genou quand il sentit une main saisir la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers son conducteur qui fixait simplement sa cuisse.

« _Laissez moi faire._ » Chuchota Hannibal d'une voix qui fit frissonner le jeune homme qui retira doucement sa main, laissant les doigts experts de son médecin faire le reste. Lecter appuyait vigoureusement sur la cuisse de Will et passait ses doigts à l'intérieur. Toute son envie, ses désirs, se ressentaient à cette pression corporelle. La respiration du jeune homme redevenait imprécise, ses muscles se dessinaient sur son torse à chaque expiration. Hannibal remonta sa main sans lâcher sa prise et quand il arriva à l'entre-jambe de Will, celui ci arrêta simplement de respirer. Il le voulait plus près de lui. Il voyait Will pencher sa tête en arrière de la sensation qu'il lui procurait avec ses doigts et cette merveilleuse image le fit se rapprocher du cou du jeune homme. Il détacha sa ceinture de son autre main et recula son siège afin de se sentir plus libre de ses mouvements. Tout en se penchant sur Will, il lui détacha également le tissu de sécurité et vint placer ses dents dans la peau de son partenaire qui ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il passait sa langue sur les marques qu'il lui avait fait dans un grognement de soulagement.

«_Hannibal... _»

Cet appel suppliant de son patient, la respiration haletante, eut raison de la grande maîtrise qu'il avait de lui. En un mouvement il fit comprendre à Will ce qu'il avait en tête et celui ci vint se placer à califourchon sur les genoux de son psychiatre qui le serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque humide.

«_ Will..._ » L'accent et la façon particulière qu'avait le docteur de prononcer son nom excitait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Pendant qu'il retirait la veste de son psychiatre, celui ci lui enleva son t shirt, découvrant un corps frêle et tremblant. Les mains d'Hannibal paraissaient brûlantes dans le dos de Will. Ce dernier voyait son médecin réaliser les fantasmes présents dans son esprit plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Lecter enleva une main du dos de Will et la fit passer entre eux, déboutonnant le bouton et descendant la fermeture de son jean avant de la passer dans son boxer afin de libérer son patient de cette contrainte vestimentaire. Il entama plusieurs va-et-vient parfaitement maîtrisés profitant de la réaction du jeune homme qui se cambrait sur son érection. Réaction qui le fit gémir doucement.

«_ Hannibal... On va..._ » Will n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase sous le traitement particulièrement excitant de son médecin. Il sentait la main brûlante de ce dernier sur son sexe et arrivait difficilement à aligner deux mots.

« _Mh ? Vous voulez dire quelque chose ?_ » Hannibal se contrôlait un peu mieux que son amant et se permettait même une petite touche d'humour.

« _Jack va nous attendre... _»

« _Vous voulez que j'arrête ? _» Demanda-t-il en accélérant son geste qui fit gémir bruyamment son vis-à-vis. « _Personnellement... _» Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser son assurance pendant que Will empoignait d'une main ses cheveux et de l'autre se tenait fermement à la paroi de la voiture, tout en se frottant contre son entre-jambe. « _Personnellement, je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver à m'arrêter...Will_ »

Graham abandonna tout idée d'interrompre la scène. Il se recula légèrement et déboutonna la chemise blanche de son psychiatre et y fit descendre une main fébrile jusqu'à son pantalon. Tout en tremblant de désir, il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa lui même sa main dans le sous-vêtement brûlant du docteur. Quand il pressa son érection contre celle de son amant, Lecter le mordit un peu plus fort dans le cou tout en retirant sa main qui était toujours placée entre eux. Il vient la placer, tout comme l'autre, sur les fesses de son patient, afin de pouvoir maîtriser ses mouvements par lui même. Il le faisait accélérer au fil de son excitation qui augmentait. Ils transpiraient tous les deux et avaient du mal à contrôler leurs respirations respectives tant l'intensité était forte. Les va-et-vient des deux hommes sentant leur membre raide se frotter l'un contre l'autre, contre leur peau brûlante et humide les rendaient fou.

« _Hannibal..._ »

Le psychiatre avait comprit la supplication de son patient et serra un peu plus ses doigts, le rapprochant de lui dans un mouvement brutal et prit son cou à pleine dent quand il sentit le jeune homme jouir contre son torse. Il serra sa peau en faisant attention à ne pas le mordre trop fort et les réactions successives de Will le firent suivre son orgasme.

Le jeune homme , toujours à califourchon sur son docteur tentait de calmer sa respiration, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

* * *

Enjoy :3


End file.
